Draghi
I Draghi (Dovah o Dov al plurale, nella lingua draconica) sono una razza di potenti rettili volanti provenienti dal lontano continente di Akavir e che successivamente si diffusero a Tamriel. Nonostante l'aspetto bestiale, sono creature dalla profonda intelligenza, capaci di parlare e comprendere altre lingue.Si esprimono in una lingua particolare fatta di urli, infatti una conversazione tra due Draghi può facilmente essere scambiata per un combattimento, non essendoci effettivamente molta differenza tra le due cose. La loro voce, il Tu'uhm, può generare potenti incantesimi, utilizzabili in modo innato dai Sangue di Drago o da chi passa la propria vita a studiare la Via della Voce, come i Barbagrigia. I Draghi, ritenuti estinti fino alla 4E, sono tornati nella regione di Skyrim con la resurrezione di Alduin. Tipi di drago Comuni *Drago: Il primo Drago che s'incontra a Skyrim; è marrone e spesso è delle varianti di Drago di Fuoco. *Drago del Sangue: Il secondo Drago più debole, è verde e possiede una coda a forma di vanga. *Drago del Gelo: Ha lucide squame bianche con massicce punte nere. *Drago Anziano: Ha un colore simileal bronzo ed ha una coda che assomiglia ad una freccia. Sono secondi per potere solo al Drago Antico. *Drago Antico: Il tipo di Drago comune più potente in tutta Skyrim. è rosso e nero. Altri *Drago Scheletrico: Un Drago scheletrico appare nel Labirinto durante la quest Il bastone'' di Magnus''. Draghi con nome Si tratta di Draghi che s'incontrano in giro per Skyrim. Sostanzialmente identici agli altri draghi senza nome, questi si distinguono per essere stati fedeli luogotenenti del Culto del Drago di Alduin.Alcuni s'incontrano durante la quest principale con i propri nomi e dialoghi,altri casualmente: 'Paarthurnax' Fratello di Alduin nonchè suo ex primo Generale,dopo averlo tradito divenne il capo dei Barbagrigia istituendo la via della voce ed aiutando il giocatore in diverse missioni ed a meditare su tre parole, che daranno un potenziamento ad un relativo Urlo. 'Odahviing' Drago alleato ad Alduin che però tradisce quest'ultimo per aiutare il sangue di drago ad ucciderlo. Lo si richiamerà per la prima volta con l'urlo Chiama Drago sulla terrazza sul retro del palazzo di Dragonsreach a Whiterun. Finite le missioni della storia ed ucciso Alduin, lo si potrà chiamare in aiuto nelle zone aperte con lo stesso urlo e combatterà assieme al personaggio fino all'uccisione di ogni nemico presente. 'Mirmulnir' Primo drago che il Dovahkiin ucciderà,attacca la torre ad ovest di Whiterun. 'Sahloknir' Un antico drago in grado di usare sia il fuoco che il ghiaccio, resuscitato da Alduin e ucciso immediatamente dopo dal Sangue di Drago. Si assisterà alla sua resurrezione insieme a Delphine, membro delle blade, vicino a Kynesgrove. 'Viinturuth' 'Nahagliiv' 'Vuljotnaak' 'Vulthuryol' Draghi Sono i draghi più deboli di Skyrim, sono i primi Draghi incontrati dal giocatore. Il loro corpo ha tonalita' grigie con un ventre grigio chiaro. Il loro urlo può essere sia "Yol" (Fuoco) che "Fo" (Gelo). Draghi del Gelo I Draghi del Gelo sono apparsi a Skyrim in seguito alla resurrezione di Alduin. Sono bianchi con spuntoni neri che fuoriescono dalla loro schiena. La maggior parte usa l'urlo Fo (gelo) per danneggiare, rallentare il giocatore e ridurne la stamina. Draghi del Sangue I Draghi del Sangue sono apparsi a Skyrim in seguito alla resurrezione di Alduin. Possono essere riconosciuti per il loro colore verde-grigio, la testa coronata e la presensa di grandi creste su coda e schiena. Draghi Anziani I Draghi Anziani sono apparsi a Skyrim in seguito alla resurrezione di Alduin. Di colore bronzeo usano due urli Yol (fuoco) e Fo (gelo). I loro attacchi sono generalmente forti e debilitanti. Le loro code possono colpire duramente e hanno la punta vagamente a forma di vanga. Draghi Antichi I Draghi Antichi sono apparsi a Skyrim in seguito alla resurrezione di Alduin. Questi draghi hanno un grande ammontare di vita e come i Draghi Maggiori possono usare Yol (fuoco) e Fo (gelo). Sempre come i Draghi Maggiori hanno una coda a forma di vanga che può infliggere gravissimi danni. Draghi Venerabili I Draghi Venerabili vengono introdotti per la prima volta in The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard; Sono draghi con grandi occhi celesti e dal colore celeste-marrone. Usano due urli, Yol (Fuoco) e Gaan-Lah-Haas (Prosciuga Vitalità), nuovo urlo introdotto in Skyrim con Dawnguard. Draghi Scheletrici I Draghi Scheletrici sono apparsi a Skyrim in seguito alla resurrezione di Alduin. Si trovano solitamente nei dungeon, nelle caverne e in ogni struttura sotterranea. Uno di questi draghi appare all'interno di Labyrinthian. Essi non hanno l'anima e quindi non consentiranno di sbloccare nuovi urli. Possono anche essere trovati al di fuori di Labyrinthian e interrompere qualsiasi resurrezione, prima della rigenerazione della carne e ciò può causare la loro completa ingenerazione. Anche se probabilmente è solo un problema tecnico, gli sviluppatori hanno inserito codici base per poter evocarli nella versione per computer; Alla loro morte non lasciano scaglie di drago, però si riceve una maggiore quantita di ossa di drago. A Tamriel I draghi giocano un grande ruolo nelle leggende e nella cultura del Nirn oltre che nel continente di Akavir; Per esempio, il simbolo dell'Impero di Septim, a partire della Terza Era, e' il Diamante Rosso, con un drago rosso dentro. Inoltre, la divinita' divenuta Akatosh e' associata con Alduin, e le sue sembianze sono quelle di un drago. Il principe Daedrico Peryte e' anche conosciuto con la forma di un drago, ma probabilmente ciò è solo un dispetto verso Akatosh. A Morrowind, i draghi erano stati scacciati dai Cliff racers. Si sa di giovani draghi di tipo sconosciuto che sono scontrati con l'eroe di Daggerfall nelle vicinanze di Iliac bay. Una specie di creatura chiamata Wamasus un tempo abitava nella Black Marsh; Gli uomini del nord consideravano gli esseri appartenenti a questa specie draghi. In The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim I Draghi giocano una ruolo significativo in Skyrim. Le loro apparizioni sono casuali ed è possibile combattere più draghi in una voltaBethBlog - Extended Skyrim interviews at GameTrailers.com. Si potranno inoltre incontrare un numero infinito di draghi PC Gamer - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim to have an “unlimited number of dragons”. Parlano principalmente la lingua dei draghi (le loro fiammate) BethSoft Forums - Todd Howard Interview (Norwegian Magazine Gamer.no). Nel gioco, solo pochi draghi sono capaci di parlare la "la lingua comune", e lo faranno schernendo il giocatore in volo. Anche, il drago principale, Alduin, parla nella lingua comune in alcune occasioni. Non saranno scriptate e avverranno durante i combattimenti. Nel gioco sono presenti anche draghi non apertamente ostlili e alcuni saranno capaci di comunicare con il giocatare BethSoft Forums - Todd Howard Interview (Norwegian Magazine Gamer.no) Game Informer - Special Edition Podcast: Todd Howard Skyrim Q&A . La potenza dei draghi è stimata in base al loro colore. Per esempio, i draghi bianchi e quelli anziani sono molto più forti rispetto a quelli verdi ed a quelli marroni. Le loro apparizioni aumentano in maniera progressiva con l'avanzare della storia principale, come è avvenuto con i portali di Oblivion. Draghi Importanti Questi sono draghi che si incontrano a Skyrim. Molti sono indentici a draghi che si incontano casualmente sulla mappa in termini di gameplay e differenziano solo per il fatto di avere nomi unici e poter parlare la lingua comune: Dovahkiin: Anche se non appare esteriormente come un drago,al Dovahkiin scorre il sangue di drago nelle vene e può usare gli urli dei draghi. Alduin: Primogenito di Akatosh, dio nordico della distruzione, ha preso la forma di un drago per distruggere Tamriel. Ha risvegliato i draghi in tutta Skyrim per banchettare con le anime dei vivi e dei morti. Paarthurnax: Capo dei Barbagrigia e figlio di Akatosh (e sangue di drago a sua detta), Paarthurnax era presente durante la "sconfitta" Alduin. Odahviing: Il braccio destro di Alduin, Odahviing viene sconfitto dal Dovahkiin e gli giura fedeltà in cambio della sua libertà. Può essere chiamato per aiutare il protagonista attraverso uno specifico Tu'hum. Mirmulnir: Il primo drago incontrato dal giocatore. Attaca la torre di osservazione est di Whiterun. Sahloknir: Un Drago Antico con l'abilità di usare sia fuoco che ghiaccio. Viene resuscitato da Alduin solo per essere ucciso poco dopo dal Dovahkiin. Viinturuth: Un drago che è stato visto parlare la lingua nativa ad altri draghi. Questo drago può essere incontrato casualmente a Skyrim (necessita di un espansione) Nahagliiv: Viene incontrato a Rorikstead. Può essere o non essere parte della campagna (c'è la possibilita' di incontrarlo casualmete) Comportamento dei Draghi nel Gameplay Sebbene la maggior parte sia ostile, occasionalmente i draghi voleranno intorno al giocatore ignorandolo completamente. Infatti, Todd Howard ha menzionato che non tutti i draghi sono apertamente ostili nei confronti del giocatore. Alcuni possono essere innoqui se non provocati. I draghi possono apparire vicino al giocatore a qualsiasi ora del giorno. Con l'avanzare della trama alcune volte potranno anche coalizzarsi con te per attaccare i nemici. Il loro stile di combattimento include lanciare urla mentre volano, attacchi sospesi a mezz'aria ed attacchi a terra. Una loro caduta puo' lasciare un solco nella terra. Gli attacchi a terra includono attacchi con coda, morsi e urla. Se il drago effettua con successo con attacco che toglie molta vita partirà una fatality che consiste nell'afferare il corpo del giocatore con la bocca, scuoterlo e lanciarlo in aria. I draghi non combatono solo in campo aperto, ma sono in grado di appollaiarsi su edifici e scagliare massi per guadagnare un vantaggio tattico sul giocatore. Il danno provocato dal soffio dei draghi sarà limitato dalla resistenza alla magia in generale e dalla resistenza al quel particolare elemento (ghiaccio o fuoco). Anima dei Draghi L'anima dei draghi è necessaria per sbloccare i differenti Urli; L'anima può essere ottenuta solo attraverso l'uccisione di un drago. Visto che ci sono 20 urli e che ogni urlo è composto da 3 parole, in totale sarà necessario uccidere 72 draghi (tranne per gli urli imparati durante la missione principale) per utilizzarli tutti al massimo della loro potenza. I Draghi Scheletrici sono gli unici che non danno anima una volta morti. Posizione dei Draghi A parte quelli che si incontrano casulamente, i draghi sono a guardia dei thu'um, che sono solitamente collocati nei luoghi di sepoltura. Un altro luogo dove si possono sicuramente incontrare sono i tumoli dei draghi. La loro posizione viene rivelata dopo aver parlato con Delphine a Riverwood nella trama principale. Le seguenti locazioni sono protette da draghi: *L'Accademia di Winterhold (Incontrati diverse volte, 3+) *Labyrinthian (Quest) (1) *Altare di Meridia *Gola del Mondo (dopo il completamento della missione principale) *Helgen *Riverwood *Cratere Dentedrago *Sherpoint(non tradotto) (avanti nel gioco) *Vicino Riften (avanti nel gioco) *Montagne del Reach *Forte Greenwall *Dawnstar *Northwit Summit (non tradotto) *Falkreath *Blackreach (non tradotto) (nella caverna dopo aver ucciso il falmer con l'elmo in cima al castello) *Tumulo delle Cascate Tristi *Windhelm *Antica Salita *Picco Sangue Antico *Monte Anthor *Leggermante a sud del naufragio dell'orgoglio di Tel Vos *Pinnacolo di Karth *Whiterun *Pietra di Shor *Pietra della Torre *Casualmente per Skyrim *Pietra dell' Amante *Autumnwatch Tower Comabattimento con i Draghi Il modo migliore per affrontare un drago è assumere abbastanza pozioni da raggiungere un effetto cumulativo del 100% di resistenza alla magia o all'elemento utilizzato dal drago(che può essere fuoco o ghiaccio), questa tecnica è molto efficace anche con i Sacerdoti del Drago, a causa dei loro bastoni incantati. Inoltre, i draghi possiedono una resistenza naturale all'elemento che utilizzano e una debolezza all'elemento inverso (esempio:se un drago attacca con il fuoco,sarà resistente al fuoco e vulnerbile al ghiaccio; Viceversa, un drago che usa il ghiaccio sarà resistente al ghiaccio e vulnerabile ai danni da fuoco). I draghi, inoltre, sono completamente immuni agli incantesimi di Illusione. Possono essere utili gli Atronach della Fiamma o del Gelo, a seconda della vunerabilità del drago. Galleria 830px-Combattimento_con_drago.jpg Combattimento_con_drago_(2).jpg 830px-Combattimento_con_drago_(3).jpg Scontro_con_due_draghi.jpg 830px-Assorbimento_di_un_anima_di_drago.jpg 658px-Statuetta_Alduin.jpg Riferimenti de:Drachen en:Dragons fr:Dragons nl:Dragon pl:Smok ru:Дракон Categoria:Skyrim Categoria:Draghi Categoria:Creature Categoria:Creature (Skyrim) Categoria:Nemici Categoria:Dawnguard (Skyrim) Categoria:Dragonborn (Skyrim)